El Juicio Final
by AdamFuckingTorres
Summary: Después de que los alumnos de McKinley, tuvieran un accidente de avión y acabaran en la nada, y descubrieran que los alumnos de MacPherson también lo tuvieran donde Rachel, amiga de la infancia de Quinn acudía, la rubia hará todo lo que sea para volver a encontrarse con ella, incluso si le cuesta la muerte. Quinn G!P x Rachel y un poco de Quinn G!P x Marley, sólo si os gusta.
1. El Comienzo

¡Buenas! Decidí empezar ésta historia para ver si me puedo evadir de mi bloqueo mental con mis otras historias, mis bloqueos son brutales, tardan meses en abrirse la brecha, pero, ésta vez, decidí hacerlo de Glee, vaya sorpresa ¿no? No había hecho una antes, pero mientras veía una serie, se me ocurrió crear éste fic. Sin más dilación, ¡que comience el espectáculo zorras!

Advertencia: Éste fic contiene G!P si no te gusta lo que significa, te sugiero que vuelvas a la página anterior de tu navegador.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

Xxxx

Punto de vista general

 _Hace 8 años_

 _Una pequeña rubia se encontraba desangrándose en el suelo como un animal al que acababan de atropellar sin motivo alguno. La pequeña chica trató de ponerse en pie, pero un delicado esguince en su pie derecho, le indicó que no le sería nada fácil ponerse en pie como si nada._

 _"¿Otra vez volvieron a pegarte?" preguntó una voz femenina._

 _"Ugh, sí, nunca dejarán de hacerlo Rachel"_

 _"¿Te parece normal todo éste daño innecesario? Un día, ¡podrías acabar muriendo!"_

 _"Hmph, la escoria no muere tan fácilmente" una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la llamada Rachel._

 _"Déjame que te ayude Quinn"_

 _Quinn, a regañadientes, se dejó ayudar por su única, & mejor amiga. Quinn siempre era la que protegía a Rachel de los matones, pero desde que alguien reveló su secreto, van en contra de ella como si fuera algo fuera de la naturaleza._

 _Un pene. Una chica nacida con un pene. ¿Es eso acaso un error de vida? No. El error, es aquella gente que la juzga por ello, en vez de juzgarla por su manera de ser._

 _"¿Te hicieron mucho daño?"_

 _"Estoy acostumbrada, creo que podría convertirme en inmortal a este paso la verdad" la risa sonora de Rachel, hizo que la rubia esbozara una sincera sonrisa._

 _"Ven, vamos, te acompañaré a llegar a casa"_

 _"Oye, um... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

 _"Claro, di"_

 _"Por qué... ¿Por qué eres la única persona que no se ha alejado de mí en todos estos años?"_

 _Ésa pregunta había pillado por sorpresa a la morena. ¿Por qué ella era la única persona en la vida de Quinn?_

 _"Porque, a diferencia de todos ellos, yo te quiero por cómo eres. No me importa qué tienes entre las piernas, eres mi amiga, y siempre me has defendido incluso cuando te llevabas tú las palizas... No voy a hacerte daño nunca Quinn, eres mi mejor amiga... eres mi roca..."_

 _"Sabes -se separó a unos centímetros de ella poniéndose delante de Rachel- te lo recompensaré en el futuro, todavía no sé cómo, pero lo haré... um... esto... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé cómo! -Rachel la miró con el ceño un tanto fruncido- ¡te convertiré en mi esposa! ¡Y serás la esposa más linda de toda la ciudad! ¡Y todos se arrepentirán por todo el daño que te hicieron!" Rachel acabó por reírse con un tono de dulzura entre sus risas._

 _"Eso es tan dulce de tu parte Quinn..."_

 _Xxxx_

Presente

"¡Quinn! ¡Quinn! ¡QUINN!" gritó una voz masculina.

Quinn abrió los ojos lentamente, adaptándose a dónde se encontraba su cuerpo tumbado. Se sentía rocoso, pero también un tanto blando y arenoso.

"Oh Dios... está viva..." dijo una chica.

Quinn se apoyó en sus manos para sentarse sobre el suelo deforme en el que se encontraba.

Todo lo que recordaba, era que, su instituto iba de excursión en avión junto con otro instituto, y parece ser, que el avión en el que viajaban, tuvo problemas técnicos que no pudieron resolver, y acabó estrellándose contra la tierra.

"¿Dónde demonios estamos?" preguntó Quinn."

"Ni idea, la conexión a datos móviles es inútil en éste lugar, no llega ni una mísera línea de cobertura" dijo la chica.

"No te estreses Brittany, ya somos pocos los que quedamos con vida para preocuparnos por cobertura en vez de cómo salir de aquí" dijo otra voz masculina.

"Blaine, que no estemos todos aquí, no significa que estén muertos"

"Kurt tiene razón Blaine -añadió Quinn- puede que hayan aterrizado en otra parte, eso es todo"

"Pero...-"

"Pero nada Blaine, hasta que no encontremos sus cuerpos sin vida, no están muertos, no por ahora"

"¡Chicos!"

"¿Santana?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Creíste que había muerto o qué Fabray? ¡Despierta! ¡Tenéis que ver esto YA!"

Blaine, Britanny, Kurt y Quinn, corrieron hacia Santana, con la boca abierta tras lo que acababan de ver.

MacPherson

 _Instituto MacPherson... No me jodas..._

 _Hace 4 años_

 _"¿Por qué quieres ir al instituto MacPherson?"_

 _"He oído que es un buen instituto para hacer arte, el dibujo es una cosa innata en mí, y... me gusta, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Adónde vas a ir?"_

 _"A McKinley, ya sabes por cantar y todo eso, estoy obligada por mi padre"_

 _"Bueno -respondió Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa- nos acabaremos encontrando, de eso estoy segura"_

Presente

"¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ EL INSTITUTO MaCPHERSON!"

"¿Ahí no es donde estudia tu mejor amiga, esto...?"

"Rachel" terminó Kurt por Blaine.

"Eso"

"¡SÍ! Oh Dios mío, y si... ¿y si ella está...?"

"No lo digas" le obligó Santana.

"¡Chi-Chicos! ¡A-Ayuda!"

"Esa voz..." dijo Brittany.

"¡Marley!" gritó Blaine mientras todos corrían en la dirección de su voz.

Marley se encontraba debajo de parte del ala del avión con la mitad para abajo de su cuerpo presionándola.

"Oh... esto no tiene buena pinta" murmuró Quinn por lo bajo.

"Chicos por favor... ayudadme..." dijo con lágrimas apoderándose de sus ojos.

"Tengo una idea -añadió Blaine haciendo que los ojos de Marley se posaran en él tratando de no llorar- Kurt, Quinn, Santana y yo, trataremos de levantar el ala, y tú Brittany, sostendrás con mucho cuidado, a Marley por las axilas, y cuando veas una vía de escape para moverla aunque sea un poco, hazlo por favor, no sabemos lo grave que pueden ser sus heridas, y meor apresurarse a quedarnos mirando como si fuera una televisión"

Todos asintieron. Kurt y Quinn en un lado de ala rota, Blaine y Santana en el otro, y Britanny agarrando a Marley.

"¿Listos?" preguntó Kurt. Todos asintieron.

"1... 2... ¡3...!" gritó Blaine.

Todos dieron sus fuerzas para mover el ala rota. Con la fuerza de 4, ése ala no era nada comparado con sus fuerzas. brittany aprovechó el momento en el que vio un momento para sacar a Marley. Y así lo hizo.

Los chicos soltaron el ala al ver a la chica fuera de peligro tirándose atrás agotados.

"Recordadme que no vuelva a viajar nunca con vosotros" comentó Santana.

No sabían porqué, pero se encontraban riendo como si un bufón si encontrara allí.

"¡Ouch!" gritó Marley.

"¿Cómo están tus piernas?" preguntó Quinn.

"Por suerte, creo que no es para tanto, lloraba más por miedo que por dolor"

"Qué raro, tú llorando por miedo" dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

"¡Oye! ¡No te metas conmigo mientras lloro jo!" Quinn se echó hacia atrás riéndose todo lo que podía, al tiempo que Marley hacía un mohín con su cara.

"¡Chicas corran!"

"Qué demonios..." dijo Quinn, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba cargando en su espalda a Marley mientras corría sin mirara atrás.

Xxxx

Después de estar corriendo durante una media hora, los chicos encontraron una pequeña cueva a las alturas del suelo donde poder quedarse.

"¿Es que nadie va a decir nada?" preguntó Brittany.

"Que alguien me explique y me niegue, que lo que acabamos de ver, no son putos mutantes o zombies ¡o lo que maldite sea que fueran esas cosas que nos perseguían con ganas de matarnos!"

"Los mutantes y zombies no existen Blaine..." añadió Santana.

"Entonces dime qué viste Santana, ¡dime qué viste porque parece que yo estoy loco aquí o qué!"

"Para de gritar Blaine -dijo Quinn- atraerás a esos malditos bichos"

"Pero... ¿qué se supone que eran si no son mutantes ni zombies?" se apuró Marley.

"Deberías preocuparte por cómo están tus piernas,no en qué demonios eran esas cosas, llorona"

"¡Quinn!" la rubia esbozó una sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no podía pasarla sin hacer bromas para animar a sus amigos.

"Ah... saldré afuera para conseguir algo de comida, y algo para crear armas por si esas bestias vuelven"

"¿Piensas que alguien te va a acompañar? -dijo Brittany- es casi como una muerte segura.

"Yo te acompañaré" dijo Marley.

"Esta chica que veis aquí -señaló Quinn- tiene más cojones y ovarios que todos vosotros juntos, y encima, está herida. Ven, yo te cargo para bajar Marley"

"Está bien"

Quinn bajó como pudo con cuidado a Marley. La altura era de unos dos metros de altura, lo suficientemente fácil, para bajar, y subir, por eso debían de cambiar de sitio antes de que esos monstruos regresaran.

A Marley le costaba andar, pero le decía a Quinn que podría correr por ella sola si aparecían las bestias. La rubia no la creía en eso.

"¡Mira allá!" Quinn siguió su mirada hasta posarse en un manzano. Espera ¡¿qué?! _¡¿Un manzano aquí?!_

"Genial, menos mal que llevas tu mochila contigo"

"¿Mi mochila?"

"Sí, ¿no lo has notado?" levantó una ceja Quinn.

Marley miró a su espalda. Era verdad, su mochila estaba aplastada contra su espalda.

"Anda, ni me acordaba de que la llevaba, con la caída y todo eso..."

"Está bien, yo me encargaré de trepar para llenar la mochila, tú vigila por si aparece cualquier bestia de ésas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Marley asintió con un temblor en sus labios.

Quinn trepó por el manzano. Le resultó más complejo de lo que pensaba, pero ¿para qué? Para encontrarse con la mayoría de las manzanas con un gusano, las cuales, le tiraba a Marley par asustarla un poco. Bueno, ésa era la naturaleza de Quinn Fabray.

A lo lejos, la rubia divisó a dos de estos individuos que no sabían cómo llamarles, pero por ahora, serían bestias para ellos.

"¡Marley...!" gritó bajo.

"¿Qué pasa Quinn?"

"Adelántate y corre, hay dos monstruos a menos de 100 metros de aquí, ¡vuelve a la cueva, ahora bajo...!"

"¡No me iré sin ti!"

"¡Haz lo que te ordeno Marley!" error. Quinn subió demasiado el tono, y los monstruos la detectaron en el árbol.

Quinn bajó de un salto al suelo agarrando de la mano a Marley para llevársela a su velocidad y no ser devoradas por aquellas bestias.

"¡Adónde vamos Quinn, la cueva queda lejos, nos alcanzarán!"

Cuando iban a girar, Quinn tiró de Marley para ponerla detrás de un árbol al igual que a ella, y que las bestias siguieran el recorrido hacia delante. Funcionó. Pero eso no significa que vaya a funcionar siempre.

Marley se abrazó al sudoroso cuerpo de Quinn con relajación, después de haber evitado a esos bichos. _¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?_

"Marley, te me estás pegando al sudor"

"Oh, perdona Quinn..."

"Está bien, volvamos a la cueva llorona"

"¡No soy una llorona jo!"

Xxxx

"¡Papi llega con la comida!" exclamó Quinn.

"Y mami llega con morritos" dijo Marley poniendo morritos.

"¿Decidisteis haceros pareja allá afuera o qué?" preguntó con cara divertida Santana mientras Brittany y Kurt le daban un codazo.

"Mi único amor es Rachel Berry, y cuando la encuentre, la protegeré, y la haré mi mujer"

"Me acabas de romper el ego" dijo Marley riéndose.

"¿A quién se le ha roto el ego?" dijo Blaine entrando en la cueva con leña y alguna que otra piedra para hacer chispas y crear un fuego por la fría noche.

"¡Blaine!" gritó Kurt tirándose encima de él.

Quinn rodó los ojos, cosa que siguió Santana, mientras que Brittany y Marley soltaban un sonoro "oooh" de sus bocas.

"A ver Romeo y Julio, hay cosas que hacer, podéis follar más tarde"

"¡Santana!" gritaron todos mientras Santana levantaba sus manos en señal de derrota "qué poco sentido del humor hijos" "no estamos de humor cuando hay bichos de ese calibre, y poca comida alrededor, mañana nos desplazaremos" añadió Quinn.

Todos asintieron. Daban por hecho que la rubia sería quien organizara el grupo.

"¿Cómo saldremos de aquí todos con vida sin que nos alcance ninguna cosa de ésas?" preguntó asustada Brittany mientras Santana la arrimaba contra ella.

"Nadie va a morir bajo mi cargo, de eso me ocupo yo. Y más os vale, no morir." dijo seriamente Fabray.

Blaine recogió varias ramas del suelo para crear un fuego junto a las piedras mientras Brittany le ayuda.

Quinn pasó una manzana a cada uno, menos a ella misma. Ella no tenía hambre. No mientras supiera que la persona que amaba podría estar por ahí suelta, o sola, o a punto de ser devorada por uno de esos bichos.

La moral empezaba a comerle la cabeza por dentro _¿estará Rachel bien...?_

Dejo la mochila en el suelo con cuidado de no golpear fuerte ninguna manzana, y salió rápido de la cueva.

"¡Quinn!" gritaron Blaine y Marley.

Quinn, sin embargo, no les pudo hacer caso, no mientras una morena ocupara su mente desde que vio la bandera de MacPherson y sabe que está aquí.

Porque ella sabe que Rachel está aquí, ella lo intuye, ella lo huele con todo su ser.

"¡Quinn!" volvieron a gritar.

Quinn no les hizo caso, en su cabeza sólo podía estar la chica de sus sueños. A la que dijo que a los 8 años la haría su esposa de mayor.

Es una promesa que debe cumplir.

Porque es la mujer que ama.

"¡Quinn!" _no... dejad de gritar por Dios..._

Más rápido. Más rápido. Más rápido. Más rápido. Más rápido.

Cuanto más gritaban su nombre, más quería alejarse de ellos, los iba a perjudicar en su búsqueda por Rachel, tal vez... ¡tal vez acabaran muertos por su culpa! Y Quinn no podría vivir con eso en su corazón. No. No podría, jamás.

"¡Quinn!" se paró de golpe.

"¡Qué demonios te pasa!"

"¡No lo sé Blaine!" Blaine la agarró del cuello de su camiseta, y la abofeteó. Marley se quedó detrás de Blaine llorando silenciosamente.

"Llorona... -Marley levantó la cabeza en dirección a Quinn- no me digas que vas a llorar en un momento como éste..."

"Y qué si lloro" dijo respirando lentamente.

"Hmph -añadió con una sonrisa Quinn- son tus sentimientos, tienes que aprender a controlarlos Marley, podrían costarte la vida en un sitio así"

"No la asustes Quinn" dijo aún siendo agarrada por el cuello de su camiseta.

"Suéltame Blaine"

"Sólo si dejas de hacer gilipolleces"

"Son mis gilipolleces, no os interpongáis entre ellas y yo" dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia delante.

"Esto es por ella, ¿verdad?" preguntó Marley.

"¿Ella?" levantó una ceja sin mirar hacia atrás.

"Rachel. Se refiere a Rachel" enfocó Blaine.

"Sabiendo que puede estar viva, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que la encuentre"

Blaine se quedó pensando _yo haría lo mismo por Kurt_. Dio varios pasos adelante terminando su mano en la cabellera rubia de Quinn.

"Atardecer. Te doy hasta el atardecer para encontrarla. Si a la noche no volviste, te daremos por muerta y a la mañana siguiente nos iremos sin ti, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido" dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los de Blaine.

Blaine agarró por el hombro a Marley, mientras ella posaba su mirada en la nuca de Quinn _regresa viva..._

Xxxx

Punto de vista de Quinn

¿Cuánto he caminado ya? Dios... no puedo dar un paso más. Dónde demonios estás Rachel... sé que estás cerca...

Mis pensamientos fueron bloqueados por el crujido de una rama rota. Sé de dónde vino el ruido, pero no se encuentra nadie ni nada... ¿Sería mi imaginación tal vez?

De la nada vi una cabellera marrón, pero lo de debajo de su barbilla no es un cuello... es un... ¡un brazo! La cabeza salió volando hasta mi lado dejándome inmóvil por completo. Ése brazo era de... oh ¡no me jodas! ¡Ahora no!

La bestia comenzó a correr hacia mi camino, yo estaba inmóvil, no podía hacer nada, estaba como agilipollada.

Me encontré en el suelo siendo golpeada por aquella bestia en mi cuerpo, no sé por qué no iba a mi cara pero mejor, porque me iba a doler más...

Fui golpeada en los brazos, en el cuello, en los hombros, en el estómago, en la pelvis, en las costillas... al menos no tocaba mi zona íntima...

Agarré los brazos de la bestia, y le di la vuelta sobre mi cuerpo revanándole el cuello con una de las piedras afiladas que había traído Blaine a la cueva, ingenuo, éstas piedras son para atacar, no para hacer fuego...

"Éstas bestias... son como los humanos, éste ha muerto por desangrarse, ¿les pasará a todos los mis-? ¡AH!"

¿Ingenuo Blaine? Ingenua yo por darle la espalda al enemigo. Mierda. No puedo moverme. Me dio en un punto vital de la espalda. Para ser una bestia, tiene buen ojo el cabrón...

"¡GI!"

¿Gi? Es el mismo ruido que hizo la bestia que maté hace unos segundos. Quién... ¿Quién le ha matado? Mi cuerpo miraba hacia arriba, hacia el espenso cielo azul. Era irónico, el cielo estaba azul y despejado, y yo medio inmóvil en el suelo al lado de uno de estos apestosos bichos.

"Tranquila -dijo una chica- te pondrás bien. ¡Finn, trae las hierbas medicinales!"

"Finn, apura, tenemos que quitarle esa flecha rápido, o quedará paralítica"

No podía ver bien, seguramente estaría a punto de desmayarme por el derrame de sangre, pero ésa voz... ésa dulce y profunda voz...

"Vamos Puck, quítale con cuidado la flecha por favor, ten cuidado de ella"

Mis ojos seguían sus movimientos, a pesar de que yo no pudiera ver nada. Sentí un dolor cuando alguien me dobló para sentarme y para que me quitaran la flecha, ¿en serio esos bichos saben utilizar armas?

"Cargarla, vamos, hay que llegar a tiempo a detrás de la cascada antes de que nos pillen, sino, tendremos que buscarnos otro sitio donde dormir"

Sin duda... ésa voz...

"R... a... chel..."

"¿Habéis escuchado eso?" preguntó uno de los chicos.

"¿Ya estás con tus paranoias Finn? Vamos, tenemos una enferma que proteger"

"Sí, sí, ahora te sigo el ritmo..."

Xxxx

¡Boom! Ahí os quedáis con la duda, será Rachel, no será Rachel, y yo no sé vosotros, pero... ME MUERO DE HAMBRE, em, no, esto no venía al caso jiji.

Cualquier cosa podéis mandar vuestros Reviews, y dejar vuestros favs o follows. ¡Hay que alimentar a los pequeños fic que comienzan a crecer fuertes y esbeltos!


	2. No eres tú, es ella

Aaaaaaah, jeez qué rápido actualicé, esto es un récord en mi vagancia la verdad. Espero que no me matéis por lo que he hecho en éste capítulo. y sin más dilación, here we go!

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Glee, porque si lo fuera... Jejeje.

* * *

Punto de vista general

"Lleva todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, ¿crees que se despertará?"

"Cállate Finn, no seas pésimo con su vida"

"Tengo una idea" dijo la chica.

"¿Cuál?" respondieron Finn y Puck a la vez.

"Que uno de los dos le meta una patada en la entrepierna"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Es Quinn, pero nació con pene, debería reaccionar igual que un hombre en su dolor"

"¡AH!" tanto Finn como Puck reaccionaron tapándose sus partes formando una cara de dolor.

"¡Eso es cruel!" dijo Finn.

"Finn no seas marica... le daré yo" confirmó Puck.

"Sé delicado Puck..."

"Tranquila... -Puck se posicionó delante de Quinn abriendo lo suficiente sus piernas- ¡gah!" gritó pateando a Quinn.

"¡TU PUTA MADRE!"

"Anda, funcionó" dijo Finn.

"Os lo dije chicos"

"¡Me cago en vuestra puta vida!" gritó Quinn apretando sus manos contra sus partes.

"Lo sentimos Quinn... pero estábamos preocupados por ti y por si estabas viva..."

"¿M... Marley?"

"Has perdido mucha sangre Quinn... menos mal que los antibióticos actuaron rápido en tu cuerpo..." dijo pasando una mano por su frente, dándose cuenta, de cuánto sudaba.

"¿Qué pasa Marley?"

"Estás sudando mucho..."

"Me acabáis de dar una patada EN LOS MALDITOS HUEVOS ROSE, QUÉ DEMONIOS"

"Lo siento jiji -dijo rascándose la nuca tímidamente- pero era el último remedio que teníamos para despertarte Quinn..."

"Dios... creí que me iban a reventar un huevo"

"¿Estás mejor...?" preguntó Finn.

"Sí... por suerte... um, ¿quién demonios sois vosotros?"

"Llámame Puck"

"Yo soy Finn"

"Un momento... vosotros no sois de McKinley... ¡sois de MacPherson!"

"Sí, son de allá, ¿por qué?" dijo Marley.

"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías amigos en MacPherson?!"

"¿Qué pasa Quinn?"

"¡Sabes de sobra que Rachel estudia en ése instituto! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

"(...)" Marley puso sus manos detrás de su cintura.

"Dios, me has jodido bien Marley... creí que éramos amigas..." dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ellos.

"Quinn... ¡Quinn!" Marley corrió como pudo yendo detrás de ella.

"Marley no hagas esfuerzos de más, tus piernas podrían no soportarlo más, tienes que descansar"

"Hazle caso a Finn, Marley"

"Pero...-"

"Ningún pero Marley -dijo Quinn- ya hablaremos más tarde. Nos vemos más tarde en la cueva chicos"

"Quinn..." las lágrimas se asomaban por la cara de Marley amenazando con ir a más.

"Vámonos Marley -añadió Puck- iremos a por leña mientras, ¿está bien?"

* * *

Quinn no lo podía creer, ¿Marley la había engañado durante todo éste tiempo? Pero... ¿por qué motivo?

"¡AH!" gritó Quinn pegando un puñetazo al primer árbol que vio.

"¡QUINN!" la rubia se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Blaine.

"Marley me ha engañado"

"¿Q-Qué? ¿Dónde está? Salió corriendo detrás tuya"

"Está con dos amigos suyos de MacPherson, la muy... nunca me dijo que conocía gente de allá, y así yo... yo... podría haber visto a Rachel... Blaine ¡joder!"

"Hey, ¡hey! ¡Deja de pegar al árbol Quinn! ¿Qué es ésa herida que tienes?"

"Una de las criaturas me disparó una flecha, tienen algo de inteligencia Blaine, debemos tener cuidado, o nos matarán a todos"

"¿Crees que ellos han tenido algo que ver con la avería del avión?"

"Ahora mismo creo cualquier cosa..."

"¿Crees que habrá más de ellos por las ciudades?"

"Te apuesto lo que quieras, a que ¿estos? No son los únicos que existen aquí"

"¿Piensas que el Gobierno sabrá algo de esto?"

"El Gobierno siempre se guarda lo que le puede perjudicar Blaine, no preguntes algo estúpido"

"Tengo miedo de no poder protegeros... de no poder proteger a Kurt..."

Quinn le miró con una mirada cariñosa. Blaine y Kurt llevaban saliendo desde que tenían 14 años, apenas casi 2 añitos saliendo juntos, casi igual como Brittany con Santana.

"Eres un chico fuerte Blaine, y Kurt puede cuidarse de sí mismo, él lo aprendió de ti"

"Calla Fabray, o me harás llorar" dijo pestañeando rápidamente.

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan gay?" dijo riéndose.

" Oh por favor..."

* * *

"Marley..." dijo Finn.

"Déjame, no quiero hablar..."

"¿Por qué nunca le comentaste que tenías amigos en MacPherson? ¿Que conocías a... Rachel?" preguntó Puck.

"Porque sé que acabarían juntas... Quinn ama a Rachel, y Rachel siempre estuvo hablando de Quinn tan bien... que me hace pensar... que yo nunca tendré nada con ella..."

"¿Ni siquiera sexo?"

"Oh Puck, eres despreciable..." dijo Marley con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Pero tuvisteis sexo o no?"

"S-Sí... la última vez fue hace un mes... pero ella siempre me pone de espaldas, y..."

"¿Y?" preguntaron ambos a la vez.

"Y... pronuncia el nombre de Rachel en bajo, sé que lo dice..."

"Será mejor que nos reagrupemos con el grupo de Quinn" dijo Finn.

Crack.

"No. Os. Mováis." susurró Puck.

Los chicos miraron a todas direcciones sin ocasionar el más mínimo ruido.

"A-Ah..."

"¿F-Finn?" añadió Marley.

"¿Qué demonios... ¡una lanza!?"

Finn se encontraba atravesado por una lanza, clavado a uno de los árboles de los alrededores.

"¡FINN!"

Las criaturas se aproximaban con velocidad hacia ellos con lanzas y ballestas en sus manos. ¿Cuánta inteligencia tendrían?

"¡Corred chicos, antes de que lleguen y os maten!"

"¡Si nos vamos te matarán a ti!"

Las criaturas se acercaban cada vez más "¡rápido chicos!" Puck agarró a regañadientes a Marley poniéndola a cuestas corriendo con ella.

Las 3 bestias se pararon enfrente de Finn, él no dejaba de agonizar por el dolor. La criatura que sostenía la ballesta, apuntó a su pecho. Disparó "¡ah!" gritó Finn.

Una de las bestias sostenía una katana, la cual, utilizó para abrir en canal a Finn. Así, sin más dilación, las dos partes sin vida de Finn, se habían quedado en el suelo.

La criatura que sostenía la lanza, la recuperó del árbol. Agarró la parte derecha del cuerpo sin vida de Finn, y le dio un mordisco a su brazo. Las criaturas comenzaron a devorar el cuerpo que alguna vez, tuvo vida anteriormente.

* * *

"Hey chic- ¡¿ya habéis terminado las malditas manzanas?!" dijo Quinn.

"Había hambre Fabray"

"Joder, ahora tendré que volver a salir y encontrarme cara a cara con Marley, tsk"

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?" preguntó Kurt.

"Le mintió todo este tiempo -añadió Blaine- sí conocía a Rachel y a gente de MacPherson"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron los tres a la vez.

"Sí, y apuesto a que ahora estará llegando de vuelta aquí con sus amigos"

"¡Chicos!"

"Hablando de la puta de Roma" dijo Santana.

Marley y Puck subieron a la cueva con un mensaje claro "tenemos que buscar un lugar en las alturas, en tierra corremos demasiado peligro" "espera -dijo Quinn- ¿no erais 3?" Marley y Puck se miraron antes de que Puck dejara con cuidado en el suelo a Marley, y se diera la vuelta para vigilar la entrada "Finn está muerto" los chicos asomaron su cara de asombro al oír las duras palabras por Marley, alguien que siempre se la veía llorar.

"¿Cómo estáis tan seguros?" preguntó Blaine.

"Porque cuando nos fuimos -dijo Puck de espaldas- él estaba atravesado por una lanza para ser devorado por 3 criaturas de esas"

"Vámonos de aquí... -comenzó a soltar lágrimas Marley- por favor... aquí no estamos a salvo a no ser que estemos sobre la tierra..."

La cabeza de Quinn estaba revuelta, ¿ya habían matado a uno? ¿En menos de 12 horas? ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan inútiles? Los siguientes serían ellos sin duda, pero había una cosa que no paraba de resonar en la cabeza de Quinn, _Rachel..._

"¡Que vienen, que vienen, huyamos ya de aquí joder!" gritó Puck.

Los 7 salieron a toda prisa montaña arriba para escapar de lo que parecían ser, las bestias mutantes, o ¿cómo llegaron a obtener ése aspecto? ¿Y por qué esa ansia de matar tanto y devorar carnes humanas?

"¡¿Alguien sabe cuántos nos persiguen, Marley?!" intervino Quinn después de un gran recorrido corriendo.

Marley se dio la vuelta para quedar anonadada.

"¡Hay 3! -los observó detenidamente- ¡uno con ballesta, uno con una lanza, y otro con lo que parece ser una katana!"

 _Dos con objetos a distancia y otro con rajadas cara a cara..._

Santana decidió escalar un árbol, ya que había observado desde lejos una pequeña cueva a la altura del punto cumbre del árbol, y no parecía difícil subirlo. Brittany le siguió detrás, junto con Blaine y Kurt. Puck subió a Marley primero antes de seguir detrás de ella. Quinn fue la última en subir, ganándose un corte por parte de la bestia con katana, eso la hizo subir más rápido, pero, los bichos con armas a distancia se lo ponían difícil. Mientras que todos ya estaban en ésa mini-cueva, Quinn aún iba por la mitad del árbol, por las dificultades que le oponía la bestia tirándole flechas. Acabó por llegar con la mano sangrando por causa de una flecha que acertó en su mano, ganándose como una especie de grito victorioso por parte del bicho de la ballesta. Logró reunirse con todos, por suerte, la próxima vez puede que no sea así...

"¡¿Por qué nos atacan?! ¡¿Qué demonios les hemos hecho?!"

"Tranqulízate Brittany -dijo Santana- vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo" la rodeó con el brazo posando un beso en su cabellera rubia.

"En cuanto se alejen lo suficiente -comenzó Quinn- nos dividiremos en grupos para conseguir cosas que nos puedan servir de arma, y alimentos, el espacio de la cueva es suficiente para todos"

"¿Cómo propones que hagamos grupos? Somos impares" dijo Puck.

"Está bien, -Quinn los miró a todos pasándose una mano por su frente sudada- Kurt y Santana, iréis a por la comida; Blaine y Brittany conseguiréis objetos para crear armas; Puck, te encargarás de vigilar desde la parte de abajo del árbol y yo me quedaré con Marley, alguien debe vigilar que no se escape para hacerse más daño en las piernas, ¿entendido?" todos asintieron sin reproche alguno yendo a sus puestos.

"¿Crees que esto dará un buen resultado Quinn? -la rubia se negaba a mirarla directamente a los ojos- háblame Quinn, por favor..."

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que te perdono por conocer a gente de MacPherson cuando anhelo ver a Rachel más que a nadie en el mundo? ¡Sabías lo importante que era para mí!"

"¡Lo sé y lo siento vale!" ambas renegaron sus vistas y posaron su mirada en algún otro sitio que no fuera donde estaba la otra.

"No te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente..."

"No lo hice queriendo, pero...-"

"¿Pero qué? ¿Cuál es tu excusa ahora Marley?"

"(...)"

"Eso me suponía..." Quinn se levantó del lado de Marley sentándose al final de la cueva.

"La culpa es tuya" escupió Marley.

"Ja, ¿mía? ¿Qué mierdas te he hecho yo a ti, llorona?"

"¡Follarme como a una maldita muñeca hinchable mientras gimes el nombre de Rachel!"

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de golpe cerrando sus muñecas de inmediato "no eres más que una mocosa enamorada" "¿enamorada de ti? ¿Estás de broma? Ahora mismo eres escoria para mí. Lo que sentí alguna vez por ti -Quinn frunció el ceño- se ha ido de inmediato" "lo único que sentías por mí era un estúpido enchochamiento, eso es todo" Marley se levantó de golpe, igual lo hizo Quinn, y se lanzó sobre ella para intentar propinarle un puñetazo, cosa que no consiguió, dado que, Quinn tenía más práctica en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo "¡estás enfadándome Quinn!" Quinn la agarró con fuerza abrazándola con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las piernas, aún no sabía cómo se encontraban como para tomársela a la ligera. "Deja de hacer el idiota Marley, sabes que puedo hacerte daño si quiero" Marley dejó de hacer esfuerzos y se desplomó en el pecho de la rubia. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer como dos gotas en un riachuelo, rápidas y eficaces en su final. "Lo siento... lo siento, lo siento mucho Quinn yo no...-" "está bien llorona, me vas a mojar la camiseta, ya, levántate de mí, para ser delgada, me estás clavando un hueso en el costillar" dijo bromeando. "Quinn... tu herida... -la señaló, y la tocó con cuidado- quítate la camiseta con cuidado por favor -agarró ambos bordes de la camiseta, y la dejó a un lado, mostrando sus portentosos abdominales- menos mal, parece que no está infectada, qué miedo he pasado -pasó su mano con delicadeza por la herida de Quinn, la cual, gimió ante el contacto de su herida con su mano- ¿te duele?" la rubia asintió con una pequeña sonrisa como si no fuera para tanto. Marley posó su mano en la cadera de Quinn, dejando a esta estupefacta, _no juegues conmigo mujer, o te quemarás con el fuego que avanza por mi cuerpo..._ "no hagas lo que estás pensando Marley" "¿qué?" "no quiero acostarme contigo, no quiero hacerte daño, ¿entendido?" pero Marley no le hizo caso. Se abalanzó sobre ella agarrando su cara entre sus manos. Quinn la miraba atentamente a los ojos esperando cuándo sería su próximo ataque contra ella. Bajó sus manos hasta su cremallera desabrochándola. Un bulto sobrepasaba obviamente de su ropa interior "quiero hacer esto, y quiero que digas mi nombre, no el de Rachel, ¿vale?" "no quiero hacer esto Marley" "entonces ¿por qué no me detienes, eh?" Quinn tragó saliva. Ella tenía razón, ¿por qué no la detenía si no quería hacer eso? Era estúpido... realmente estúpido...

Sin más dilación, cogió, y la besó de la nada.

Las manos de Marley iban por todo su cuerpo, desde sus muslos, hasta su costillar; desde su costillar hasta su miembro viril, a lo que, Quinn gimió, y no pensando en el nombre de Marley exactamente. Le dio la vuelta para ponerse encima de ella, bajando sus bóxer y agarrando su miembro "no puedo, no paro de pensar en Rachel..." se subió los pantalones dejando a Marley sin habla. "¿Es en serio? Siempre me lo haces sin importarte Rachel, ¿por qué ahora no?" "porque sé que puedo encontrarla" Marley suspiró pesadamente "Rachel..." "Exacto, Rachel..."

"¡LAS CRIATURAS VUELVEN!" gritó Blaine.

"¡Sube rápido Puck!"

"¡Eso intento, pero éste árbol es una mierda para escalar!"

Blaine, Brittany y Puck se encontraban ya en la cueva, pero... ¿y Kurt y Santana? ¿Dónde se encontraban?

"¿Dónde está Kurt?" preguntó Blaine angustiado.

"¿Y Santana?"

"Chicos, calmaros, no sabemos dónde están... Puck, ¿viste hacia dónde fueron?"

"Se adentraron al oeste, al lado contrario a donde fuisteis, pero ahora no podemos ir, hay bestias abajo esperando nuestra carne"

Los chicos podían escuchar los gritos de las bestias debajo de ellos con miedo.

"Iré a por ellos -intervino Quinn- no deben andar muy lejos"

"Voy contigo" dijo Blaine.

"No. Iré yo sola, no podemos permitirnos más bajas para los pocos que somos Blaine"

"Hm..."

"Hemos encontrado esto de camino Quinn, seguramente te haga falta" Brittany le entregó un martillo oxidado.

"Genial, un revienta cabezas de bichos, me gusta"

Quinn se asomó de la cueva saltando de golpe agarrándose al árbol, y antes de que el de la ballesta, o el de la lanza se lo lanzara, se tiró al suelo corriendo hacia el oeste, escapando de las 3 bestias hambrientas de sangre.

Quinn siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una pequeña ría, recibiendo una flecha al lado de su pie "oh ¡joder! por poco..." corrió sobre la ría sin importarle lo fría que estaba el agua. Corrió y corrió con falsa esperanza de encontrarlos, lo único que pudo encontrar, fue a la bestia de la katana.

Katana contra un martillo oxidado, estaba claro que Quinn lo tenía muy difícil...

Quinn miró a lo que parecían ser, los ojos de la bestia, y atacó sin dudarlo. Atacó a lo que venía siendo el hombro derecho de la criatura. La tiró al suelo golpeando fuertemente en ella sin importarle, si antes, ésta criatura, había sido una persona, _espera, ¿podían ser personas? ¿Esta criatura podría ser Rachel? No... es imposible que ella pudiera convertirse en algo así, los ángeles no pueden ser bestias..._

Agarró el brazo de la bestia donde tenía sujetando la katana. Golpeó una vez su cara. Golpeó dos veces su cara. Golpeó tres veces su cara. Al quinto golpe, la cara de la bestia ya estaba destrozada.

Cogió la katana guardando el martillo en sus pantalones.

"Dónde demonios estáis chicos..." volvió su mirada a donde iba a seguir corriendo.

* * *

1Guest: Sólo pienso poner un poco de Marley x Quinn, no tengo pensado para nada ponerlas juntas, oh Dios, no, sólo quiero poner un poco de tensión x'DDD

The-Evil-Queen777: Pues aquí tiene usted la actualización, recién calentita como una sopa :3

Biv09: Bueno... si leíste el capítulo... ya viste qué le pasó a Finn -pone cara de disculpa con un puchero- será más un Quinn x Rachel, pero con un poco de Quinn x Marley, lo hago para que haya tensión sexual, if you know what I mean jajajaja NO ME MATÉIS x'DD

2Guest: 1 Cómeme el coño, y 2 largo de mi fic, y no vuelvas, ya advertí que era G!P cobarde tsk.

3Guest: No pasará nada entre ellas en principio, lo mío es Faberry y la tensión sexual :P

4Guest: Hm, interesante, la verdad, siempre me dio igual el hecho de ganar lector s no es lo mío, sólo lo escribo para mí, y para quien le guste, como si es sólo una persona, y si no te gusta cómo puede ir la historia... siento decirte, que ésta no es tu historia para leer .

JJ: Aquí lo tienes :3

Aeru: Rachel aún no ha aparecido en la historia, tenemos que esperar primero a que aparezca (;

Fran: Como acabo de decir, primero tenemos que esperar a que Rachel aparezca, Quinn debe encontrarla primero (;

5guest: Será mejor que leas éste capítulo, porque humor, humor, lo que se dice humor, dudo que haya mucho x'DD

PKN150: Unos me suplicáis el Quinn x Marley, otros que ni se me ocurra, no sé qué hacer para que no me matéis con ametralladoras x'DDD

* * *

Puede que me matéis por éste capítulo, y porqué he mandado a Quinn sola para encontrar a Kurt y Santana, y tenéis razón, debería haberla mandado con Blaine, pero después dije, _demasiado fácil para ella, dejémosla que sufra un poco con las criaturas_.

No me matéis por Dios, soy joven para morir por la manada Faberry x'DDD


	3. El segundo Equipo

Antes de continuar con la historia, diré esto, sólo, una, única, vez. Si no os gusta cómo pinta la historia, darle al botón atrás de vuestro navegador, sí, en efecto, esto es… no voy a decir qué es, porque me encanta el drama en las historias, y no me he leído mil y un Faberry's como much s de vosotr s haréis así que, por favor, respetad la historia, si no os gusta podéis iros, pero dejad de molestar, y no lo digo a mal, lo digo por l s que le gusta la historia y no tienen por qué estar leyendo semejantes cosas, así que, sin más molestia, podéis seguir leyendo.

Disclaimer: Glee no es de mi propiedad, sino, el Faberry sería el octavo pecado capital ~.

* * *

Punto de vista general

"Muy bien, nuevo plan, ¡¿alguien tiene un maldito plan?" gritó un chico.

"Ay ya, cálmate" dijo una chica.

"¡¿Que me calme dices?! ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso tan tranquila?!"

"Porque yo no he sido una idiota como tú, de dejar que el bicharraco de la pistola, SEPA DE NUESTRA POSICIÓN MALDITO GILIPOLLAS"

"Okay, lo siento ¿vale? No era mi intención que ahora ese desgraciado sepa dónde nos encontramos"

"No, es que si llega a ser intencionado, ya te mato de paso que estamos cabrón"

"Chicos… dejadlo ya… por favor…"

Ambos se miraron volviendo su mirada con tristeza hacia la chica. Ni 24 horas habían pasado, y las lágrimas avanzaban en la tierna cara de la dulce morena "dejad de hacerla llorar, lleva desde que nos estrellamos así, dejad de hacerla sentir miserable con vuestras palabras" el moreno apretó sus puños aterrizando una mano en la mejilla del rubio "¡esto por cansino de mierda! ¡Cállate ya Sam!" la morena se asustó al ver el golpe del moreno a Sam "¡vais a asustar a Rachel!" "¡si ni siquiera recuerda su nombre!" "¡Se ha llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza Brody, deja de ser tan insensible con ella!" "¡Dejadlo ya!" todos la miraron apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Le estaban haciendo daño sin darse cuenta.

"Quién eres Rachel, dime que recuerdas quién soy" exigió Brody.

"N-No… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"¿ _ **Quiere**_? –ironizó- ¡No me trates de usted Rachel! Dime que sabes quién soy!"

"¡Brody joder! –exclamó Sam- vas a atraer a las bestias, ¡¿eso quieres?!"

"¡Sam…!-"

"¡BASTA YA!" gritó la rubia. Los chicos se tensaron ante su grito, mientras Rachel se escondía detrás de ella después de los innumerables gritos entre Brody y Sam.

"¿Por qué peleáis…?" preguntó Rachel con lágrimas en la cara.

Los tres se miraban mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de los únicos hombres del grupo.

"Sois unos idiotas ¿lo sabíais?"

* * *

"¡Kurt! ¡Santana! –gritó desesperada Quinn- ugh, ¿dónde demonios andarán metidos?"

Quinn se estaba desesperando. Llevaba más de dos horas fuera de la cueva, y se preguntaba si Blaine, Brittany, Marley y Puck se encontraban bien.

Podía estar segura de que se encontraban bien, esas criaturas parecían no saber escalar, dado que, ni lo intentaron las veces que los vieron, aparte, el de la lanza, no iba a perder su herramienta de ataque, sabiendo que podía fallar a la hora de intentar atacarles.

"¡Ayuda!" gritó alguien. Quinn abrió los ojos de golpe apretando los puños "¡Kurt!" salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde escuchaba su voz.

"¡Socorro por favor, ayuda por Dios!"

Kurt se encontraba subido a un árbol evitando la lanza de la criatura.

Pero, ¿y Santana? ¿No debía estar con Kurt?

La lanza dio de lleno en el brazo derecho de él, provocando que cayera al suelo, a una distancia de 20 metros. Llevó un golpe tan fuerte, que perdió el conocimiento.

"¡Kurt!" la criatura gruñó a Quinn escupiendo sus babas resbalando por su mandíbula.

La rubia sujetó fuerte la katana, evitando los fieros dientes afilados de la bestia, cortándole un dedo, después un brazo, y por último, degollándole la cabeza. Su cuerpo inmóvil, cayó al suelo sin un mínimo movimiento más.

"Kurt, ¡Kurt! –la rubia se paró frente a su amigo. Sus pulsaciones comenzaban a elevarse por segundos, si no hacía algo… le perdería…- mierda Kurt, ni se te ocurra hacerle esto a Blaine –no lo pensó dos veces. Cogió la lanza, y se la sacó de golpe ganándose un grito por su parte. Normal, a saber lo que podía dolerle eso al pobre Kurt- lo siento amigo, necesitaba hacer eso…"

"Oh Dios mío… mátame… Quinn por favor… hazlo…"

"No seas idiota, ¿qué hay de Blaine? Ni se te ocurra hacerle esto"

"Pero duele mucho Quinn…"

"No me puedo imaginar lo que duele… pero Kurt, sé fuerte, hazlo por Blaine"

"No sé si podré soportarlo Quinn… apenas puedo mover la mano… creo que apenas me queda estimulación en ella…"

Quinn se tensó.

Ya perdieron a un compañero, no podían permitirse perder a otro como si nada.

Además, la única persona de ellos que sabía de circunstancias y medicinas era Marley, y no creía llegar a tiempo con Kurt, el pobre ya derramaba demasiada sangre por su brazo como para salir bien parado.

Él se quedó inconsciente.

* * *

"¡Ah! ¡Sam, saca a las chicas de aquí!" gritó Brody.

"¡No te vamos a dejar aquí solo!"

"Hazme caso estúpido, ¡¿acaso queréis morir o qué?!"

Sam se mordió la mejilla internamente frunciendo levemente el ceño "más te vale no morir" el rubio se llevó a las chicas, no sin antes dar un último vistazo viendo cómo el moreno se enfrentaba a la criatura con una pistola. _¿Cómo demonios pueden saber cómo utilizar una maldita pistola? ¡Eso ni siquiera son manos normales!_

Sam agarró de las manos a las chicas llevándoselas lejos de la criatura gritando a Brody "¡más te vale estar en la cascada en media hora!"

Brody sonrió antes de volver a levantarle la mano a la bestia, y golpearle la cara con el codo tirándole al suelo.

Sam y las chicas ya habían recorrido una buena caminata, hasta el punto, de que se encontraban cerca de la cascada, apenas les quedaba algo de tiempo para llegar.

 _Hace 6 años_

" _¿Estás bien Rachel?" preguntó una linda rubia._

" _N-No… se han vuelto a reír de mí en clase de música, dicen que tengo voz de pito al cantar…" dijo la pequeña Rachel._

" _¡No tienes una voz fea! ¿Quiénes fueron? ¡Les pegaré por ser crueles contigo!"_

" _Ooooh –Rachel se levantó dando un abrazo cariñoso a su amiga- eres la mejor amiga que podría tener… espero no perderte nunca…"_

" _Nunca me vas a perder –dijo separándose del abrazo- siempre vamos a estar juntas, siempre seremos mejores amigas, estemos juntas, o separadas, no importa qué Rachel"_

" _Prométemelo por favor, quiero saber que siempre seremos amigas" la rubia esbozó una sonrisa graciosa provocando la risa de Rachel._

" _Te lo prometo, de eso puedes estar segura"_

" _¿Nunca me vas a abandonar?"_

" _Nunca, te lo juro. De eso puedes estar segura"_

 _La pequeña Rachel alargó una gran sonrisa por toda su cara, abrazando a la pequeña rubia._

" _Te quiero… Quinn…"_

Presente

"Quinn" dijo de repente Rachel de la nada.

"¿Qué?" Sam y la otra chica se pararon de golpe al escuchar a la morena pronunciar el nombre de alguien como si nada, _¿no había perdido la memoria? ¿Cómo es posible que…?_ Pensó la rubia.

"No hay tiempo para tonterías" dijo de pronto la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Es verdad –intervino Sam- debemos llegar a las cascadas, y debemos hacerlo ya, antes de que anochezca sino… -posó su mirada en ambas chicas- Dios sabrá cómo son esas bestias por la noche…"

Cogió ambas manos de las chicas llevándolas en dirección de la cascada.

Esto no debía estar pasando.

"Sam, ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces? ¡Por aquí no se llega a la cascada!"

"¡Sólo estoy tomando un atajo, tranquilízate!"

"¡Si Brody llega antes que nosotros, y no nos ve, pensará que estamos muertos, y se irá sin nosotros! ¡No puede irse sin nosotros! ¡Morirá!"

"¡Si vamos por el centro, alguna criatura podría alcanzarnos!"

"(…)"

Tenía razón. Sam estaba jodidamente en lo cierto, y le dio justo en el punto que más le dolía a la rubia: su orgullo.

Los 3 siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un pinar cerca de una cascada. Habían llegado, pero Brody aún no se encontraba entre el lugar. _¡Mierda!_ Pensó Sam.

Brody aún no estaba allí, y apenas podrían esperarle unos minutos, sino, debían irse sin él, o serían 3 cadáveres más para la alimentación de las criaturas.

"Kitty –dijo Sam de pronto- ¿tienes algún plan en mente por si Brody no llegara a venir?"

"Buscar un lugar donde cobijarnos, pronto se hará de noche, puede que por la noche esas bestias sean más inteligentes de lo que creemos" Sam alzó ambas cejas y las bajó de seguido "¿no crees que esas criaturas deban regenerar energía de alguna manera?" "puede que la carne humana sea su energía principal" Rachel tragó saliva sonoramente apretándose a Sam con las manos, tanto, que el chico temía por perder sus brazos.

* * *

Pasos al norte. Pasos al sur. Pasos a izquierda. Pasos a derecha.

"¡Se acabó, no aguanto más, voy a por Quinn!"

"¡Blaine no!" exclamó Puck.

"Oh Dios mío… –expresó Blaine- ¡Kurt!" los chicos se levantaron de inmediato al escuchar las lágrimas por parte del chico.

Quinn llegaba con Kurt desangrándose a espaldas de ella.

Fue una suerte que no se encontraran con ninguna criatura en el camino de vuelta.

"Necesito que bajes a Marley, Blaine" dijo Quinn cuando vio a Blaine ya abajo.

"E-Está bien, ¿se pondrá bien? ¿S-Se pondrá bien verdad?"

La mandíbula de Quinn se tensó un _no_ se asomaba por los labios de la rubia.

Blaine bajó con cuidado a Marley del árbol, sin hacerle daño en las piernas.

"Hay que cortarle el brazo" dijo sin reparos.

"No… -intervino Blaine- ¡n-no vamos a hacerle eso! ¡¿Qué será de él cuando despierte?! ¡Qué le pasará cuando vea que le faltan dos tercios de su brazo!"

"¿Quieres que viva –dijo Marley captando la atención de ambos- o que muera? Si no le cortamos, desde aquí por el brazo, la infección se extenderá, y tendremos que cortarle medio, lo que significa, perder litros de sangre porque sí. Tú decides por él Blaine"

Tragaron saliva.

"Hazlo" confirmó Blaine "¡¿Qué?!" gritó Quinn incrédula "no voy a dejar que muera Quinn, no importa qué"

"Hmph, yo también lo haría por Rachel"

Marley se tensó. Eso era lo último que quería escuchar de la rubia, el nombre de aquella morena que estaba ocupando su puesto en su corazón.

"Pásame tu katana Quinn"

Las lágrimas se amontonaban en los ojos medio cerrados de Kurt. Lo había escuchado todo.

"Hey, hey… mi amor no llores… esto será bueno para tu salud… ya lo verás tonto…" Blaine agarró con ambas manos la mano sana de Kurt, apretándola suavemente, mientras Marley se proponía a cortarle medio brazo.

Rash.

"¡AAAHHH!" Blaine acunó a Kurt en sus brazos mientras él lloraba por el dolor. Desde arriba, Brittany y Puck veían la escena con rabia contenida. Era increíble lo que tendrían que llegar a hacer para no morir por culpa de esas bestias que iban a por ellos sin razón alguna.

"Tranquilo mi amor… chissst… ya pasó… vamos, te llevaré arriba con cuidado para taparte la herida con mi ropa"

Cuando Blaine subió con Kurt, Marley se giró a Quinn frunciendo el ceño, cosa que la rubia también hizo cuando la vio con el ceño fruncido como una anciana.

"¿Y Santana?"

"Ugh… no tengo ni idea. Fui con la idea de encontrarlos a los dos, pero sólo encontré a la bestia de la lanza haciéndole daño, oh –dijo sorprendiendo a Marley- he matado a una de las bestias –señaló el arma- al de la katana, no sé cuántos habrá, pero al menos hay uno menos, más el de la lanza también, claramente"

"Oh Dios mío… ¿mataste a dos criaturas? –Quinn asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¡eso es genial Quinn! –dijo saltando sobre ella abrazándola- y lo has hecho tú sola… eres increíble…" los brazos de Marley subieron hasta la nuca de Quinn. Podía sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel bajo sus finas manos.

Quería besarla. Allí. Ahora mismo. Sin importarle si alguien las veía y después preguntaba al respecto. Necesitaba besarla ya.

En cambio, la rubia agarró sus manos, dándole un beso a ambas diciendo "esto no puede pasar Marley" y la dejó allí, en la tierra peligrosa, mientras ella subía por el árbol.

* * *

"¡Hey! ¡Chicos!"

"¡Brody!" gritó con una sonrisa en su cara Sam.

"¿Creíais que iba a palmar o qué? Qué poco me conocéis capullos"

"Los idiotas nunca mueren" dijo Kitty

"Y las rubias putillas tampoco" dijo sacándole la lengua con gracia.

Todos se reían.

Todos, menos Rachel, que seguía pensando en quién era 'Quinn', _Quinn…_ No la daba sacado de su cabeza. No podía sacar de su cabeza, el nombre de alguien, que estaba en su memoria así como así. ¿Cómo haría eso?

Muchos recuerdos de su niñez invadían su mente, pero ninguno le mostraba caras sobre las personas con las que hablaba, ni siquiera la de _Quinn…_

Aun así, aunque apareciera la cara de Quinn, necesitaba su cara de ahora, no la de hace 8 años, ¿de qué le serviría?

Al menos podía decir, que todos sus recuerdos con ella eran muy buenos, siempre que lloraba, Quinn estaba allí para protegerla o ayudarla si estaba en apuros, era como su guardián, como su príncipe azul, como su caballero andante.

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn… se preguntaba quién era, y por qué era tan importante para ella, y lo mismo, ¿acaso ella era importante para ésa tal Quinn? ¿O sería invento y producto de su imaginación?

"¿Descubriste algo nuevo sobre las criaturas?" los ojos de Brody se tensaron ante la mirada de Kitty, y tragó saliva fuerte.

"Pueden regenerarse –dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza- cuando le arranqué de cuajo la mano a aquel miserable… a los pocos minutos… la mano volvió a su sitio…"

"Oh mierda…"

"No me jodas…"

"Esto es serio –intervino Rachel dejando a todos atónitos con su dulce voz siendo seria- debemos tener cuidado con esas criaturas… o estaremos muertos, sin que nos demos cuenta" los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de golpe al ver lo que había dicho.

No quería sonar tan ruda de esa manera.

"Tiene razón, si nos despistamos, acabaremos siendo su comida"

"Brody…-"

"Es la verdad Sam –dijo Kitty agarrando la mano de Sam sujetándola fuertemente- debemos tener cuidado…"

La morena se quedó pensativa. Donde quiera que estuvieran, quería irse ya, y no volver a ese lugar jamás en su maldita vida.

Un chasquido frente a sus ojos la hizo reaccionar moviendo la cabeza de manera graciosa hacia sus compañeros.

"¿Hacia dónde te fuiste Berry?" cuestionó Brody.

"Perdona ¿qué?"

"Es igual, déjalo. Venga chicos, movámonos, antes de que venga otra criatura"

"¿Cuántas criaturas creéis que habrá?"

"Las suficientes como para dejarnos secos" dijo Rachel sin reparos.

Los chicos tragaron saliva sonoramente, mientras una fina capa de sudor frío se resbalaba por sus frentes.

Se miraron unos a otros antes de ponerse en marcha para su siguiente destino: intentar encontrar a más gente.

* * *

"Kurt, ¿cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Brittany sosteniéndolo contra ella.

"Como… como si me hubieran cortado medio brazo…"

Todos querían reírse.

Era increíble cómo Kurt era capaz de mantener su sentido del humor en una situación tan complicada para él.

"Suenas increíblemente idiota" dijo Quinn.

"Salí a ti… querida" la mandíbula de Quinn cayó al suelo tras ser herida de tan irónica manera frente a alguien que apenas podía mantenerse en pie por su mareo.

"Cariño –intervino Blaine- es mejor que descanses, no malgastes tus energías de esta manera por favor, no será bueno para ti"

Blaine pasó una mano por el flequillo sudado de Kurt. No importa qué pasara, él le protegería con su vida si hacía falta.

Quinn miró su katana. Aún estaba impregnada de la sangre de Kurt, debía limpiarla antes de que se cortara con ella por accidente, y fuera peligroso para su vida.

Decidió bajar de la cueva, acompañada de Puck para ir por la ría cercana por donde había matado a la criatura de la katana.

Cuando se acercaron, algo sorprendió la vista de Quinn.

La criatura, no se encontraba allí, tal y como ella la había matado _¡¿qué demonios pasa aquí?!_ Tragó saliva con fuerza.

Debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Exacto, imaginaciones, hacía casi 12 horas que no comía ni bebía, debía estar delirando por ello.

Se arremangó sus brazos conforme no se mojara la chaqueta.

Rompió un trozo de su camiseta dejando al aire un par de abdominales que tenía, y utilizándolo de bayeta para limpiar la katana.

"¡Quinn, delante de ti!"

Puck se puso delante de Quinn interceptando la bala en su brazo izquierdo, evitando que le diera a la rubia "¡PUCK!"

Él apretó tanto su músculo, que contrajo la bala, y salió disparada de su brazo, hasta quedarse a los pies de la criatura.

"Ven aquí zorra, atrévete a enfrentarte al gran Puck, venga, vamos zorra, bailemos como tú sabes"

La bestia gruñó entorno a su tono de burla, y se lanzó sobre él mordiéndole el cuello. Puck dio un grito ahogado, cuando Quinn atravesó la cara de la criatura con la katana chorreando sangre por el suelo.

"Joder… me salvaste de un infierno rubia"

"No me llames rubia"

Quinn examinó de cerca a la criatura, _¿cómo pudo disparar a Puck, si apenas caben sus dedos por el gatillo? Por no decir, que casi lo revienta la verdad…_

"Esto es extraño"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Puck alzando una ceja.

"Mira sus dedos, son deformes, ¿cómo te pudo disparar a la primera sin fallar? Debería estar intentándolo varias veces hasta que acabara por tirarte el arma a la cara por frustración"

"Quinn, necesitamos hacer grupos e investigar a estas criaturas. Debemos investigarlas"

"¿Cómo? No hemos encontrado a Santana, Brittany no querrá colaborar. Kurt está herido aún sin sanar, Blaine no querrá irse de la cueva, y Marley aún no puede correr sin ser llevada por alguien a cuestas"

"Entonces haremos 3 grupos simplemente –Quinn rodó los ojos con vagancia esperando qué sería lo siguiente que diría Puck- ellos se quedarán en la cueva, y ya que están allá, que recojan provisiones, Kurt está herido sí, y por eso él no se va a escapar de allí, además, tienen frutos cerca de la cueva, no les pasará nada, el siguiente grupo seré yo solo, iré cuesta arriba de donde se encuentra nuestra cueva, y el siguiente seréis tú y Marley" la rubia frunció el ceño sin comprender "no entiendo, ¿por qué tiene que venir ella? Sólo me dificultará el hacer cosas Puck" "es por sus piernas, si las tiene quietas en todo momento, se cansará más rápido y será peor para ella Quinn, aparte, tú sabes manejarte bien con las criaturas, seguro que no te será tan difícil"

De pronto escucharon como el crujido de una rama rompiéndose, y el cuerpo de una chica cayendo al suelo.

"¡SANTANA!" alzaron la voz ambos a la vez.

* * *

Y aquí se quedó hasta el momento el capítulo. Por ahora hemos podido ver que Rachel debe tener como amnesia, pero parece que se acuerda de Quinn –vitorea cual fangirl empedernida- espera, ¿por qué hice eso?

En cuanto a las alertas, gracias a los favs. y followers chicos muack ~

Juli: Resulta que apenas hay fic de ellas y bueno me encanta el drama cuando se trata de Faberry y un tercer (?) Jiji.

1Guest: Si no te gusta, no la leas, y por favor, crea tú una historia si tanto te molesta.

2Guest: Jajaja si entras en mi perfil, ya te aparece la banderita española :P

Zadaleghiel (me costó escribir tu nombre x'DDD): CÁSATE CONMIGO, POR DIOS LEAN ÉSTE MALDITO REVIEW, ESO ES TENER RESPETO. UGH. Qué orgasmo acabo de tener de verdad, y de los fuertes o.o.

3Guest: ¿Quieres más? Pues aquí tienes más :3

Alex: No prometo nada, mis sueños me dicen cómo continuará la historia x'DDDD mi cabecita no Ö

* * *

Aquellos reviews que se dediquen a molestar los ignoraré, o los borraré mandándolos al carajo por cansin s.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ~.


	4. El Reencuentro, y la Mentira

-Prepara su ceremonia para su entierro- algo me dice que me vais a matar por este capítulo, pero yo soy feliz (':

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Glee, ugh, ojalá lo fuera para así legalizar el Faberry.

* * *

Punto de vista general

"No… os… acerquéis…" advirtió Santana.

Puck y Quinn se pararon al ver a… _¡¿qué demonios es eso?!_ Pensó Quinn.

La criatura era blanca, sus ojos… apenas se podían ver las pupilas en ella, era como si no pudiera ver, como si sus movimientos se activaran mediante actividades externas.

La criatura emitió un chillido que hizo que los chicos gimieran por el dolor que les causaba en los oídos.

Empezó a moverse lentamente teniendo un pie a bastante distancia del otro, emitiendo pánico a los chicos.

Se puso al lado de Puck, echando un grito, que hizo que las piernas de ambos se tambalearan.

Un golpe en el árbol de al lado, hizo que la criatura quitara su atención de Puck y Quinn, y lo atacara como si de un animal se tratara.

Santana se levantó lentamente sin hacer ruido, para que la criatura, no fuera a por ella.

Quinn le hizo un gesto vocal diciendo _muévete_ , mientras la rubia se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, tendiéndole una mano para agarrarla sin hacer ruido. La morena se encontraba desangrando por las espaldas, y la rubia no encontraba los indicios de por qué se encontraba así.

"No… debéis… moveros…" murmuró Santana al oído de la rubia.

La criatura miró de repente a la cara a Quinn, mientras ella sostenía con cuidado a su amiga.

"Si nos movemos… él vendrá a por nosotros… ¿verdad?" obvió Quinn.

El susurro de Santana le hizo ver, que tenía razón.

Si se movían frente a los ojos de la criatura, de seguro, acabarían muertos los 3.

Quinn sujetó su katana con fuerza.

Sólo era cuestión de pillar a la criatura en el suelo, y rebanarle la cabeza.

La criatura cayó al suelo con un chirrido agudo.

"¡Gah!" los ojos de los 3 chicos se posaron en el chico que se abalanzó hacia la criatura.

"Éste está loco" dijo Puck con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¡Hey…! –gritó un rubio- ¡venid por aquí…!"

Quinn tragó saliva.

Agarró a Santana por la cintura, y la levantó del suelo llevándola lentamente a donde estaba Puck, y fueron yendo hacia donde se encontraba el otro grupo.

Los guiaron hacia una cueva detrás de una cascada.

"No creo que haya sido dejar a Brody fuera, se arriesga demasiado a morir"

"¿Brody es el chico que se lanzó contra esa criatura?"

"Sí –intervino la rubia- pero no habíamos visto esa criatura hasta ahora, las que habíamos visto eran…-"

"Verde –dijo la rubia- color verde, ¿verdad?"

"Ajá, así es, esto…"

"Oh, soy Quinn –los ojos de la morena se abrieron de golpe- él Puck, y quien necesita ayuda médica urgente, Santana"

"Yo soy Kitty, él Sam, y ella es Rach"

"Al cuerno –dijo Puck- vuestro amigo podría morir si no obtiene ayuda rápidamente"

"Es Brody –dijo Sam- los idiotas como él nunca mueren"

Pero Rachel no los escuchaba.

Ella se quedó en la parte de _Quinn_ …

Sólo fue escuchar su nombre, y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas internamente, ¿sería esta… su Quinn?

Rachel se quedó mirando la cara de la rubia _se ve como una leona con ese pelo rubio y corto_ … la morena ni se había dado cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, mirándola. Menos mal que ella no la vio porque estaba prestando atención a las palabras de Kitty.

"Necesitamos ir a por los demás Quinn, pero no sé cómo podremos traer a Kurt aquí, sin que una de esas criaturas nos ataque"

"Ambas criaturas –abrió Sam- tienen como una especie de ceguedad, parece que sólo nos siguen cuando ven nuestros movimientos, tenemos una ventaja contra ellos si somos silenciosos chicos"

"Bien –dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie- cuidad de Santana, yo me encargo de traer al resto a aquí, podéis estar tranquilos"

"No –dijo Rachel de repente soprendiendo a Kitty y a Sam- no puedes ir sola, podrías morir –posó sus ojos en Sam- acompáñala por favor" Sam tragó saliva antes de asentir a la morena.

"Está bien, la acompañaré"

Ambos se miraron antes de salir de la cueva de la cascada.

"He descubierto –empezó Sam a hablar- que yendo por el centro, hay más criaturas. Si rodeamos las tierras, podremos llegar adonde se encuentran vuestros amigos, con menos posibilidades de ser atacados"

"Muy bien, hagámoslo"

Oh, ingenuos… nunca debes darle la espalda al enemigo aunque estés lejos de él.

NUNCA LO HAGAS.

Fueron avanzando encontrándose sangre a su camino.

Era extraño, la sangre de las criaturas, era roja, roja como la sangre humana, ¿acaso eran antes humanos? ¿O era una creación a partir de humanos?

 _No puede ser posible,_ pensó Quinn.

A paso de que iban avanzando, se encontraban con más sangre de camino, _no recuerdo que hubiera tanta sangre por éste sitio_ …

"¡Por Dios no cierres los ojos por Dios Kurt!"

Quinn y Sam fueron corriendo al escuchar la voz angustiosa de Blaine "¡Blaine!" gritó la rubia "¡Kurt por Dios no me dejes!" la imagen que vieron ambos rubios, fue atónita.

El cuerpo sin vida de Kurt se encontraba despedazado frente a los ojos de su amado. Una pierna se encontraba colgando de un árbol, mientras su cabeza era lo único que se encontraba frente a Blaine. Los ojos de Quinn comenzaron a mojarse ante semejante imagen que tenía frente a ella. Su amigo estaba muerto, y el novio de su amigo, no paraba de llorar.

Una de las criaturas apareció de frente a Quinn, y sin más movimientos, le dio con la katana en el cuello, se la arrancó de cuajo, lo partió cual pan de molde, y le clavó la katana, donde se suponía que tenía el 'corazón'. Los chicos se quedaron anonadados.

"Vámonos –dijo Quinn- le haremos un entierro mañana al amanecer, aquí no hacemos nada más" se acercó hacia la cabeza de Kurt, y pasó una mano por el cabello de su amigo, cerrando sus ojos con suavidad, _adiós amigo…_

"Kurt…" las lágrimas en el rostro de Blaine, aún no cedían.

* * *

"Se tardan demasiado" dijo Puck.

"Sí –intervino la morena de Santana- espero que Brittany esté mejor que yo…"

Kitty se puso de pie. _¿Dónde demonios están esos idiotas?_ Estaba de los nervios. No era una chica paciente que digamos, y la falta de tiempo en llegar pronto, era algo que le molestaba.

"Chicos –dijo Quinn al llegar; Rachel fue la primera en elevar su vista a los ojos de la rubia- Kurt… Kurt está…-"

"Muerto –intervino Blaine- está muerto"

"Oh Dios… no puede… no puede ser… Marley, ¿no pudiste hacer algo por él?"

"Era imposible que alguien pudiera hacer algo por él… lo siento Blaine"

"Estoy bien –dijo de golpe- no voy a llorar, no voy a dejar que mi niño llore por mí, esté donde esté"

Brittany esbozó una sonrisa, ella haría lo mismo si se encontrara en una situación igual con Santana.

Quinn no podía evitar de mirar a Rachel, le parecía tan bella, era irónico, parecía que se gustaban a primera vista, pero lo que no sabían, era que ya se conocían, todo si no fuera por la amnesia de la morena…

"Bien –dijo Puck- aunque me toque los huevos decirlo, tenemos que esperar a Brody para idear un plan. Si para mañana, no aparece en la noche, lo daremos por muerto, e idearemos un plan por nuestra cuenta, ¿está claro? –todos asintieron mirando al chico- muy bien"

"Quinn… -dijo Marley agarrando la muñeca de la rubia- ¿podemos hablar?"

"Sí, claro" dijo un tanto desconfiada.

Marley se la llevó, hasta el lado opuesto de la cueva de la cascada, llevándola como a una especie de otra cueva, sólo que esta apenas cabrían 3 o como mucho 4 personas.

"¿Qué quier…?-"

Marley la había interrumpido. Sí. ¡Con un beso!

"Házmelo Quinn…" le suplicó con voz melosa.

"N-No vamos a hacerlo Marley… ya te lo dije…"

"La tentación podrá contigo Quinn, sé que quieres esto, sino, ¿por qué no me has negado?"

"(…)" la deseaba. Deseaba su cuerpo, pero sólo su cuerpo, no sentía necesidad de tener una relación con ella. Quinn era una mujer joven, apenas de 16 años, y con las hormonas revolucionadas como las de los chicos. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a semejante mujer como Marley?

"Quinn… voy a morir… pronto…" las cejas de la rubia se juntaron de golpe al oír la noticia.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Los médicos detectaron un cáncer en mí, es terminal, y no creen que pase de 5 meses… y eso me lo dijeron hace apenas 4 meses"

"Cómo me dices esto ahora mujer…"

"Quiero que me lo hagas Quinn… quiero sentirte dentro de mí antes de irme de aquí"

"No puedo hacer eso Marley… ya lo sabes…" Marley se aferró al cuerpo de la rubia "por favor Quinn… no te lo pediría si no fuera una urgencia…" la rubia ya no siguió respondiendo al sentir las manos de la chica hurgar en su cinturón y su cremallera bajándola lentamente. Cuando Marley se bajó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, pudo observar el deshecho de sus piernas. Estaban en un estado deplorable.

Apoyó sus manos frente a la pared poniendo sus glúteos en pompa cara a cara con la pelvis de la rubia "cuando quieras… Quinn…" no lo pensó más. Se bajó su bóxer, y atacó de llenó "¡ah…!" fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Marley. Quinn siguió fuerte con sus embestidas sin importarle si le hacía daño a la chica o no, no le importaba, ahora sólo le importaba ella y sus necesidades sexuales. Sacó su miembro del cuerpo de Marley, y la volteó poniéndola de rodillas frente a él. Agarró su cara e hizo que lo comenzara a lamer mirándola a los ojos. Pasó su lengua haciendo círculos por la circunferencia inicial de su pene, ganándose un dulce gemido, por parte de la rubia. Quinn cogió el pelo de Marley agarrándolo fuerte mientras ella daba movimientos con su pelvis adentrándose poco a poco en su boca, y llegando en ocasiones, a la pared de su garganta. Marley siguió masturbando su miembro, hasta que se corrió en su boca, y se lo tragó sin importarle si sabía bien o no.

El bochorno en la cara de la rubia, era evidentemente visible para Marley, la cual, volvió a agarrar su miembro todavía erecto, e hizo que Quinn lo introdujera en la cavidad de su vagina, de forma lenta y sin hacerle daño esta vez. Los gemidos se aumentaban por parte de ambas. Marley agarró a Quinn de la cabellera, aproximándola a su boca, para besarla con ganas, cosa, a la que respondió metiendo su lengua en su boca, sin esperar a que le diera permiso para entrar. Los movimientos de Quinn cada vez eran más rápidos, se estaba viniendo otra vez, y esta vez, dentro de ella sería. Marley se separó del besó yendo a su cuello, y dejándole un gran chupón en él, casi negro. Aprovechó la ocasión de que Quinn estaba distraída dándole, y le agarró el mentón, mordiéndole el labio inferior con ganas. Los movimientos en la pelvis de la rubia comenzaban a ser incluso más rápidos aún, ya no debía faltarle mucho para venirse dentro. Mientras Marley estaba contra la pared, sujetándose con ambas piernas a la cintura de Quinn, ella se vino dentro de la chica, gimiendo por lo bajo, causando una risita por parte de Marley "no te rías… me da vergüenza cómo me pongo cuando me corro… idiota…" dijo cuando Marley comenzó a reírse más fuerte.

Las chicas se vistieron, y arreglaron su cabellera despeinada. Antes de que los chicos empezaran a suponer cosas.

"¿Está aquí?" preguntó Quinn, Marley frunció el ceño sin entender "¿a quién te refieres?" "Rachel –soltó de golpe- ¿es esa la Rachel que yo conozco?" preguntó esperanzada. Si le decía que sí, cosa que así era, Quinn se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho con ella, y Marley no quería eso, ella quería a la rubia para ella sola. Se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de responder "no, no es ella" Quinn se volteó pasando ambas manos en su pelo con frustración. No podía ser posible que ella no fuera su Rachel, ¿cuántas Rachel's podía haber en MacPherson? Ella no lo sabía, pero ya había encontrado a su Rachel hace tiempo sin ella saberlo… "volvamos con los demás" dijo sin voltear a verla.

* * *

La luna había bajado, y los chicos ya se habían preparado para dormir, salvo Rachel y Sam. Alguien tenía que vigilar por si las criaturas volvían, se encontraban en un centro seguro, pero centro de todos modos.

"Hey –comenzó Sam- ¿comienzas a recordar cosas?" Rachel negó con la cabeza suspirando por lo bajo.

"¿Y si no consigo recordar nada? ¿Y si hay alguien importante para mí aquí, y no la recuerdo? ¿Y si…?-"

"Hey, tranquilízate –dijo con una sonrisa sincera- no tienes por qué preocuparte, tu memoria llegará cuando tus recuerdos comiencen a acercarse, ¿has tenido algún pensamiento de algo, o recordaste algo que no sabías?" la morena abrió los ojos de golpe.

"Quinn…"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó extrañado el rubio.

"Tengo recuerdos de muy joven… no veo su cara… pero el nombre de Quinn… no para de venírseme a la mente…"

"¿Crees que ésta Quinn, sea la Quinn que piensas?" Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"Es como si hubiera un gran periodo de tiempo desde esa niñez, hasta el día de hoy, tal vez sea una gran coincidencia el que ella también se llame Quinn…"

Sam acarició su pelo, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Era una caricia suave y comprensible, daba a entender que el chico había depositado su cariño en ella. Era obvio, se conocían desde el instituto, sólo que ella, aún no lo recordaba como tal.

"Es hora del cambio de turno, despertaré a Puck y a Quinn" dijo levantándose el rubio.

Rachel asintió sonriendo. Por fin podría dormir, y descansar un poco de pensar en las criaturas.

"Brody está de vuelta Rach" dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo al ver que lo miraba con sorpresa.

"Pensábamos que habías muerto"

"Soy un crack, qué más quieres que te diga"

 _Hace 7 meses_

" _No… ¡s-suéltame…!" gritó una chica._

" _Vamos no seas así… dale a papi un poco de amor…" dijo el chico tomándola por la cintura y besándola con fuerza._

 _Era evidente que la chica no quería nada con él, y que él sólo la quería para una cópula._

" _Si no me sueltas… gritaré… y te expulsarán del instituto"_

" _¿Acaso crees que me importa? Ahora sólo me interesa meter mi polla en ese coño prieto tuyo" dijo pasando una mano por la intimidad de la chica sin vergüenza._

 _Un grito ahogado salió de su boca, y el chico volvió a taparle la boca con sus labios._

" _No podrás hacer nada para detener esto Rachel…" el chico sacó una navaja, y rajó el vestido de Rachel, cortando también su ropa interior._

" _¡N-No…! Por favor… no… por favor…" dijo con lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos._

" _¿Acaso vas a llorar? No me seas infantil Rachel, no deberías llorar porque alguien como yo te quite la virginidad"_

 _La puso de espaldas apoyada contra la pared._

 _Su siguiente movimiento fue penetrarla sin pudor ni vergüenza alguna sin importarle si le podía hacer daño a su vagina, o no, sólo le importaba gozar del momento haciendo sufrir a una pobre chica sin más._

" _Joder… soy un crack"_

Presente

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de golpe.

Brody la había violado. ¿Pero por qué?

Ahora la estaba tratando bien… o ¿era cosa de hacia la galería?

¿Acaso era sólo una estúpida apariencia que puso delante de sus compañeros? ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieran solos? ¿Volvería a violarla otra vez?

Después de este recuerdo, la morena ya no tenía ganas de dormir, y menos al lado de Brody.

"Rachel, hey –dijo Puck chasqueándole los dedos frente a sus ojos- ya puedes ir a dormir, Quinn y yo nos encargamos de vigilar ahora"

"¿Os importa que me quede con vosotros? –preguntó tomándolos por sorpresa- la verdad no me interesa ir a dormir, aún ni tengo sueño"

"Si no molestas –empezó Puck- puedes quedarte cuanto quieras" Rachel asintió con una sonrisa, _qué chica más rara…_

Quinn se sentó al lado de Puck, Rachel estaba en la esquina sentada, así que si susurraba por lo bajo, no escucharía su conversación con Puck.

"Puck, necesito ayuda –murmuró Quinn, y se desesperó cuando Puck rodó los ojos- por favor…"

"Está bien rubita, ¿qué necesitas de mí?"

Quinn tragó saliva, antes de hablar con cuidado "me he tirado a Marley" los ojos de Puck se abrieron como platos cayéndose al suelo "¡¿qué…?! ¿Cómo?" "¿En serio quieres que te diga el 'cómo'?" Puck negó con la cabeza "al menos utilizaríais protección" "claro, voy a traer protección a lo que se suponía que iba a ser una ¡maldita excursión de instituto, no un exterminio de humanos…!" "ay bueno ya, cálmate, sólo bromeaba quiero decir… al menos…" "¿Al menos…?" "Al menos te correrías fuera" Quinn se quedó pensativa, ¿por qué iba a correrse fuera si a Marley no le quedaba tiempo de vida? ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho a Puck? "tranquilo, no soy tan idiota como para no tener cuidado con eso… me corrí en su boca" con eso, provocó que Puck escupiera y Quinn se riera en voz baja.

Rachel miraba la escena con diversión y envidia.

Se preguntaba si tenía a alguien con quien hacer payasadas como Puck y Quinn hacían, conociéndose tan poco.

Se quedó mirando a cierta rubia. Le parecía bastante bonita, por no decir valiente. Sus fantasías se derivaban sobre una rubia que la salvaba de las criaturas matándolas sin piedad alguna.

Se estaba empezando a pillar por ella, lo sabía, se estaba dejando llevar por sus ojos, su dulce mirada, su tierna sonrisa, sus abdominales envidiables… _¡vale ya! ¡No pienses así de ella, no es un maniquí!_ Pensó sobre Quinn.

Rachel escuchó un ruido que no pudo ignorar.

Al parecer, una rama de un árbol se había movido.

Parece que las criaturas, no duermen por las noches chicos.

* * *

¿Alguna vez descansan las criaturas? Eso es una cosa que me pregunto yo.

.56: ¿Camino hacia el terror, eh? Tal vez debería vérmela a ver si me inspira a más jajaja ¡gracias por tu review, eres un amor!

Zadaleghiel: Jajaja vaya, parece que alguien se sonrojó, ah no, si fui yo ö gracias por tu review, me hace ver que te va interesando la historia, y que al menos sé que tú no me vas a matar a pesar de lo que haga en ella jajaja :P

JJ: Gracias a ti por leerla amor :3

* * *

La verdad se me hace muy raro actualizar tan pronto, apenas ni lleva una semana la historia, y ya vamos por el cuarto capítulo, el siguiente espero poder dárselo el Domingo, aunque como estaré de resaca… a ver cómo hago jajaja x'DDD

¡Nos leemos! :3


	5. Rachel, y lo Inesperado

Dije que iba a actualizar el domingo, pero también que por la resaca, se me haría difícil jajaja, don't worry, aquí tenéis el capítulo chic s (:

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Glee, sólo de vuestras fantasías sexuales.

Xxxx

Punto de vista de Rachel

"¡Corred!" grité en voz baja. Puck y Quinn me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Les hice un gesto con mis ojos, para que miraran en mi dirección.

Me puse en cuclillas como hicieron ellos, para ir a avisar a los demás. Puck me miró como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Había que despertar a los demás, correr, y atacar.

Sentí a Quinn moverse en dirección hacia donde había escuchado el ruido junto con su katana.

La criatura saltó de repente en dirección suya, tirándola al suelo. Pegué un chillido al verla caer de golpe contra el suelo. Se levantó rápido cortando uno de los brazos de la criatura. Dicha bestia comenzó a chillar desesperada, seguramente por el dolor que había obtenido por Quinn.

Sam me hizo una señal para ir en su dirección, me levanté con cuidado sin llamar la atención de la criatura. Fracasé. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el suelo con la criatura encima de mí, clavando sus afilados dientes en mi cuello. Dolió, no puedo negarlo, me dolió mucho sentir sus dientes en mi cuello, cada vez apretando más, y sintiendo cómo la sangre se derramaba a cada paso que apretaba.

Blaine se tiró encima de la criatura, intentando ahogarla con sus manos, Quinn aprovechó, para cortarle la cabeza. El cuerpo aún se seguía moviendo, hasta que de golpe, dejó de hacerlo. Por fin estaba muerto.

Quinn se acercó hasta a mí poniendo su mano izquierda en mi herida "Marley, ven a ver esto" "oh Dios…" "¿cómo lo encuentras?" pregunté "infectado. Debemos buscar un sitio donde haya agua, lo más rápido posible" "iremos nosotros –intervino Puck- vosotros quedaros aquí, y vigilar ése cuerpo –dijo señalando a la criatura- no me fío de que haya muerto tan rápido, algo raro debe de tener" con eso, Brittany, Brody, Kitty, Puck, Santana y Sam se fueron.

Me puse de pie sintiendo la mirada de Quinn en mí. Miré en su dirección, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, le di una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que ella sonriera también de forma amable.

Pasé una mano por mi herida sintiéndola cada vez más húmeda, no sentí mi sangre espesa, como debería ser, sino, muy líquida.

"Id a descansar –dijo de pronto Blaine- yo me quedaré vigilando"

"Yo te acompaño"

"No Quinn, necesitamos que estés descansada, no gastes tus energías tontamente" Quinn asintió a regañadientes adentrándose en la cueva.

Marley y yo la seguimos sentándonos en el frío suelo. Marley se acurrucó a ella y yo levanté ambas cejas, ¿estaban juntas? Bueno, eso se daba a entender sólo por ella, porque Quinn… no parecía estar por la labor…

"Cómo ves la herida de Rachel, Marley" dijo sin despegar la vista de la entrada.

"Si los chicos se dan prisa, no habrá ningún problema, pero sino… se nos hará más difícil curarla" vi cómo Quinn tragaba saliva forzosamente cuando Marley se apegó más a ella.

Tampoco las conocía tanto como para decir que no se podrían querer o algo así, no sé, pero Quinn la trataba de forma fría.

"Uh, Rachel –dijo Marley sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿puedo hablar contigo afuera?" asentí.

Me levanté del suelo quitando el polvo de mis piernas traseras, siguiéndola. Marley se paró delante de mí con sus brazos cruzados "escúchame bien Rachel, porque sólo lo diré una vez –fruncí mis labios al escuchar el tono de su voz- te quiero lejos de Quinn, no quiero que la toques, ni que la mires, ni que hables con ella, ni una mierda quiero que hagas con ella nada, aléjate de ella –fruncí mis cejas intentando hablar, siendo interrumpida por ella- no quiero verte cerca de ella"

Con eso, se fue sonriéndole a Quinn. Mi cara se quedó estupefacta, ¿quién se creía que era para hablarme así? ¿Acaso le había hecho yo algo en el pasado del que no me acuerdo, o qué es lo que pasa con ella?

Tragué saliva mirando al suelo, y cuando levanté la cabeza, vi a Marley y a Quinn yendo a la parte de atrás de unos arbustos.

Me pasé la mano por las puntas de mi cabello mordiendo mi labio inferior con suavidad.

Me senté donde estaba antes, recibiendo una compasiva mirada por parte de Blaine, le di una pequeña sonrisa mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sí… supongo, eso creo" pasó una mano por mi pelo dejando entre ver mi herida.

"Se ve un poco fea, espero que lleguen pronto con agua para limpiarla"

"¿Cómo estás tú?"

"(…) no sé si quiero hablar de ello, prefiero estar atento, y vigilar de que nadie más muera" se pasó una mano por sus lágrimas que acababan de caer, limpiándolas de su rostro.

"Le echas de menos, ¿verdad?" asintió juntando sus piernas contra su pecho abrazándose a ellas. Pasé una mano por su hombro apretándolo suavemente para que supiera que lo apoyaba. Creo que Blaine estaba siendo el más fuerte de nosotros, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar delante de todos, y cuando estaba solo, lo soltaba todo.

"Debí haber podido hacer algo para evitar que muriera, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde como para poder hacer algo…"

Asentí mirando de reojo a Quinn y a Marley. Parecía como si estuvieran teniendo una pelea. Un 'no quiero que te me pegues' se podía escuchar por parte de Quinn, mientras que Marley, dejaba en el suelo con cuidado lo que tenía en las manos, para agarrar las manos de ella, y acercarla para abrazarla. No entendía nada, no sabía de qué iban, ni se alguna de las dos nos estaba tomando el pelo o qué demonios pasaba con ellas dos.

"Traemos comida" anunció Quinn. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con alegría cogiendo alguna que otra fruta.

Junté mis manos cogiendo lo que parecía ser un melocotón, y me llevé a la boca con ganas, hacía casi 24 horas que no comíamos, todos debíamos estar hambrientos.

Xxxx

Me desperté a media madrugada, y me di cuenta de que seguíamos estando los mismos: Blaine, Marley, Quinn y yo.

Blaine y Marley se encontraban durmiendo, mientras que Quinn se encontraba vigilando la entrada de la cueva. Me levanté sentándome a su lado, y asustándola con mi presencia, no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo para no despertar a los otros dos "¿cansada?" pregunté "hm, no, aún no, sólo me pregunto dónde estarán esos 4, hasta que no aparezcan, no podré dormir" la miré con dulzura "¿tienes miedo por ellos?" "bueno, confío en que estarán bien, pero se tardan demasiado" "tal vez han decidido dormir en otro sitio, y esperar hasta el amanecer para volver, no te olvides de eso" Quinn esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Señor, ¿por qué es tan adorable cuando hace eso? Me hace palpitar muy fuerte dentro de mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé viéndola, porque ella se estaba riendo por lo bajo dejándome roja perdida.

"Te me quedaste viendo con una cara de boba…" ¿roja perdida? Demasiado roja diría yo, creo que me había convertido en un tomate Cherry versión grande.

"D-Debí haber estado pensando en algo"

"Hablando de pensar, ¿recordaste algo de tu pasado?" mi boca se tensó ante ello, ¿debía decirle lo de Brody? La verdad es que me costaba dormir bien sin que él se me apareciera en sueños haciéndome daño…

"Um… bueno…" fui interrumpida "recordaste algo que no querías recordar, ¿me equivoco?" solté una pequeña sonrisa provocando que ella hiciera lo mismo "creo que recordé algo, que no debí haber recordado la verdad…" "¿de qué se trata? Ya sabes… puedes confiar en mí… sólo si quieres claro…" sonreí mostrando toda mi dentadura, en verdad ella podía ser una malhumorada con las criaturas, y después ser un amor. Posó su mano encima de la mía, dándome una mirada tierna, cómo negarse a ella de esta manera… "es que… tuve un recuerdo que me inquieta, y… lo que temo… es que sea verdad" Quinn frunció el ceño "si has tenido un recuerdo, no puede ser una mentira, tiene que ser verdad aunque te cueste verlo así…" me mordí el labio hasta el punto de hacerme sangre, sin darme cuenta, hasta que Quinn pasó su dedo por mi labio, ruborizándome "n-no sé qué decirte… tengo miedo de que sea así…" "cuéntame entonces Rachel" su voz sonaba tan dulce… "este recuerdo es… que uno de los del grupo… me… me violó…" los ojos de Quinn se volvieron de repente con la ira en su mirada "quién de vosotros ha sido" ¿qué…? Abrí la boca para hablar, hasta que di un giro de 180 grados viendo que los chicos ya habían vuelto "¿a qué te refieres Quinn? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?" preguntó Brittany "no con vosotras, sino, con vosotros es lo que me pasa" el tono de voz alto, hizo que Blaine y Marley se despertaran "baja el tono Quinn –intervino Puck- o harás que las criaturas vengan a por nosotros" "quién fue –dijo mirando para mí- quién fue Rachel" puso en formación su katana contra el suelo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Callar, o decir quién fue? Mi garganta de repente se volvió seca intentando hablar. Señalé a Brody a lo que Quinn dijo "te voy a matar ¡maldito!" se lanzó hacia él tirándolo al suelo, mientras los demás gritábamos, y Puck y Sam intentaban quitarla de encima de Brody "¡¿qué demonios te pasa Quinn?!" gritó Puck "¿qué me pasa, que ¡qué me pasa dices!? ¡Pasa que ese malnacido violó a Rachel, eso pasa!"

En ese momento, Puck y Sam soltaron a Quinn, la cual, no atacó a Brody, pero eso no le impidió seguir matándole con la mirada.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Sam.

"Rachel lo recordó" Sam apretó los puños mirando a Brody.

"¡¿Otra vez Brody?! ¡Dijiste que no volvería a pasar!"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso Sam?" preguntó Santana.

"No es la primera vez que Brody viola a una chica" los ojos de todos se abrieron con furia mirando a Brody con ganas de matarle.

"Eres un desgraciado" dijo Brittany.

"Lárgate de aquí, búscate la vida tú solo" dijo Santana.

"Hmph –dijo Brody riéndose- ¿acaso vais a creer a una amnésica? ¿Cómo sabéis que no está mintiendo? ¿Acaso sois gilipollas o qué?"

"No insultes –dijo enfadado Puck- violaste a dos chicas en el instituto, y Rachel está amnésica, ¿cómo iba a saber eso?"

Brody tragó saliva.

"Chúpamela" dijo sonriendo.

Puck se lanzó encima de él dándole un puñetazo en la cara, dejándole inconsciente al primer golpe.

"Joder, ¿qué rápido no?" dijo Blaine con ambos ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" preguntó Sam.

"¿Lo tiramos por un acantilado Quinn?" abrí la boca antes de que lo hiciera ella.

"No se os ocurrirá estar de acuerdo con eso, ¿no?" todos me miraron frunciendo el ceño.

"Rachel –miré a Sam- te violó, no vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya, al menos que no siga con nosotros, que se busque la vida él solo en este sitio"

"Yo me encargaré de él" dijo Quinn.

"Te acompaño" dijo Santana "¿estás segura? Aún estás herida cariño" Brittany pasó una mano por la herida en el brazo, provocando que esta gimiera por lo bajo por el dolor "tranquila, yo cuidaré de Santana, Brittany" la rubia sonrió a Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla a Santana.

Blaine apretó mi mano suavemente, dándome apoyo.

"Vamos, ayúdame a cargarlo Santana"

Con eso, las vi irse en dirección oeste, de la nuestra. Los chicos me miraron con compasión por la noticia, menos Marley. No sé qué tiene esa chica conmigo, pero sea lo que sea, no puede estar tratándome como si fuera una mala persona, no le he hecho nada, no debería juzgarme por lo que haya pasado en el pasado, y menos por mi situación.

Xxxx

Me quedé toda la noche en vela, sobre todo con la maldita mirada de Marley perforándome por la espalda.

"¿Qué tienes conmigo?" pregunté dándome la vuelta de golpe, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Qué dices tú?"

"Que qué tienes conmigo, no te he hecho nada Marley, ¿por qué me odias?" me miró de arriba abajo levantando ambas cejas.

"Porque no te quiero cerca de Quinn, no es tuya Rachel"

"Tampoco es tuya, la gente no es propiedad de nadie Marley"

"Ella es mía, no llevo todos estos años intentando hacerla mía, para que llegues tú, y me jodas, no sé por qué te ayudé a limpiar la herida, debí haber dejado que te pudrieras en la mierda, es lo que te mereces"

Fruncí mis labios apartando la mirada de ella. Espero que los demás no hayan escuchado nada de la conversación…

Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda, y derramando pequeñas lágrimas por mi cara. Las limpié mordiéndome el labio con fuerza. No podía creerme lo que acababa de decirme, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel conmigo, sólo porque le guste alguien? Yo sólo quiero llevarme bien con todos, y también con Quinn, no voy a dejar de hablarle sólo porque lo diga ella…

"Hey…" sentí a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta viendo a Quinn. Me sorprendí de verla, creí que les llevaría más tiempo deshacerse de Brody, hablando de él… "¿qué hicisteis con Brody?" "tranquila, no le tiramos por un precipicio –rodé mis ojos ante su tontería- le dejamos por ahí en una cueva, si lo pilla una criatura, me daría igual, tampoco es que tuviera una amistad con él" pasó su mano por mi pelo, haciendo que soltara una risa silenciosa.

Me acurruqué en su pecho, sintiendo su cariño, y… sus pulsaciones aceleradas. Me reí por lo bajo al sentirlas.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" preguntó, a lo que yo, acabé teñida de rojo en mis mejillas, ¿me había escuchado?

"N-Nada…"

"Vamos, te has reído, dime por qué ha sido"

"Es que…"

"¿Es que…?"

"Te late muy rápido el corazón…" pude sentir cómo Quinn tragó saliva de forma sonora, no pude evitar guardarme una risa al escucharla.

"N-No es lo que parece"

"¿Y qué me tendría que parecer?"

"(…) nada raro de lo que pienses"

"Yo no pienso raro" dije apoyándome en su brazo mirándole a los ojos a la luz de la luna.

"A saber qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya"

"Nada que deba preocuparte" pasé mi mano por su barbilla. Era tan suave… me quedaría acariciándola toda la vida, espera, ¿qué digo? ¿Qué me pasa con ella? Cerró los ojos ante mi tacto.

"Se siente bien…"

"¿Por qué discutiste antes con Marley?" Sentí su tensión a través de mi mano.

"Nada importante"

"Pues para no ser nada importante, parecías muy enfadada…"

"Eso… me negué a besarla" fruncí ambas cejas.

"¿Sois… novias…?"

"No… solamente… me acuesto con ella, eso es todo"

"¿Crees que eso es lo correcto? ¿Acostarte con alguien sin amor por el medio?" me miró bajando su mirada a… ¿mis labios puede ser…?

"Quiero besarte" mi cara se quedó atónita.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio…" puso su mano encima de la mía.

"Entonces dime por qué me miras tanto…" abrí la boca intentando decir algo, hasta que sentí los labios de Quinn sobre los míos. Eran suaves y se sentía como un beso dulce. Respondí pasando mi mano por su pelo corto, tirando suave de él. Sentí su mano sobre mi cintura, apretando un poco sobre mi cuerpo. La separé poniendo mi mano sobre su boca.

"Porque creo que me gustas" sentí su sonrisa bajo mi mano, se veía como a una niña pequeña cuando le dan un regalo.

Xxxx

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos despiertos, y sin ninguna bestia que nos moleste, por ahora –rodamos los ojos- ¿alguien sabe cómo podemos salir de aquí, u obtener información de las criaturas?"

"Sam, necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes, y no perder el tiempo, ni con planes, ni con tonterías sobre cómo saber sobre las estúpidas bestias" dijo Kitty.

"Bueno, Sam tiene un punto –dije- necesitamos obtener información sobre ellas, si el Gobierno sabe sobre ellos, y si lo han estado ocultando a los ciudadanos, es más que denunciable chicos, debemos tener eso en cuenta"

"Es verdad –intervino Puck- tenemos que saber qué son esas cosas, y por qué son tan violentos, y de dónde vienen"

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Santana. Entonces apareció una de esas bestias blancas. Las ciegas.

Nos quedamos todos quietos sin movernos. La criatura se movió por nuestros gestos. Se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos como de rama. Y se abalanzó sobre Brittany por moverse en su visión.

"¡Brittany!" Santana se abalanzó sobre la criatura tirando a ambos al suelo.

Quinn agarró su katana dándole a la criatura por el cuello, clavándosela. Cayó al suelo rendido en sangre.

Brittany se quitó de la bestia con miedo, agarrándose al suelo, y a Santana.

"Necesitamos deshacernos de estas bestias, pero ya, podemos acabar muertos todos" dijo Kitty.

"A buenas horas te das cuenta de que necesitamos deshacernos de ellas…"

"Tú te callas Sam"

"Dejaros de tonterías –dijo Quinn- este sitio no es seguro, debemos buscar otro donde haya menos criaturas, o donde no haya criaturas"

"Antes, cuando estábamos buscando agua pura, nos atacaron, ese sitio tampoco es seguro" dijo Brittany.

"Sí… tiene que haber algún sitio donde esas criaturas no vayan, algún sitio donde ni se acerquen ni a oler" dijo Puck.

"Esto os va a sonar raro pero… -dije- pero creo que por donde nos estrellamos, me pareció ver una casa" de repente, sentí mi mejilla izquierda caliente.

"¡¿Y ahora lo dices?!" me gritó Marley.

"¡Marley! ¡Qué demonios te pasa! Sólo se le pasó por completo, no era necesario que la pegaras" dijo Kitty, acto seguido, Marley se cruzó de brazos cuando Quinn pasó su mano por mi mejilla.

"Bien –comenzó- entonces, volvamos al principio, cuando nos estrellamos" todos asentimos dirigiéndonos al camino principal de donde todo empezó.

Xxxx

Bye Brody, no te volveremos a ver hasta… quién sabe cuándo x'DDD

¡Por fin Quinn y Rachel se han besado! Qué pena que no sepa quiénes son…

Xxxx

1Guest: Gomen, era necesario para mí poner esa parte de la historia, sé que a muchos no os gustaría, pero ya advertí desde el primer momento, que habría un poco de Marley x Quinn, así que, básicamente no tengo la culpa…

kimie12: No seamos impacientes, cada muerte llegará cuando tenga que ser, jiji.

Zadaleghiel: Jesuschrist, cada vez tus comentarios son más largos que mi estatura jajaja, veamos a ver si se van conociendo más después de éste capítulo, aunque, conociendo a Marley… todo puede acabar muy mal…

2Guest: Que yo sepa, nadieos obliga a leer la historia, nadie os pone una pistola en la cabeza para que lo hagáis, LO HACÉIS POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA, así que, no me echéis la culpa a mí.

JessVM: Te explico, Quinn y Rachel dejaron de verse desde que entraron a diferentes institutos, y si le sumamos la amnesia de Rachel, es difícil que se conozcan ahora mismo jajaja conociendo a Marley… ¿qué crees que será? X'DD A Brody le tengo muchas ganas jajaja.

Xxxx

¡Nos leemos pronto chicos!


End file.
